


Don't tell me you don't get sick.

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Crying, Fainting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia Pope may be tough,but she isn't immune to the flu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tough Cookie

"Immune system....I'm not fucking sick so get your shit together and fix this bullshit"Olivia said before forcing herself to get up out of bed.She could barely stand upright yet,handle another scandal,or whatever kind of situation an dumbass got theirselves into."God,Whyyyyyyyy!"She said before having a large coughing fit."Medicine!"Olivia said making her way to her kitchen.She looked though the cabinet for a few moments before pulling out a bottle of cold medicine.She took two swallows.of it before almost gagging."The medicine company said it is cherrry flavor.Bull-fucking-shit"Olivia mumbled before drinking water in an attempt to make the taste go away.She soon got dressed,did her hair,brushed her teeth,and left.She could barely stay awake driving because she had almost no energy whatsoever."Liv,hey morning!"Abby said When she saw her."Hey Abby,so what do we got?"Olivia said drinking her water."Guy claims he wife was killed"Huck interrupts."By..?"Olivia asked slightly annoyed."Aliens".Quinn said with hesitation."Is this a fucking joke?"Liv blurted Before swaying."Woah woah steady..."Huck said before steadying her."Liv...are you okay?Abby asked concern tracing her voice."yep.."Liv replied before sitting down."Well that wasn't so obvious when you were swaying "Huck said.Olivia shot him a look at told him to shut up."Okay then.."Quinn said quietly.Liv put her head down on the table."Livvviee"Huck half sang while poking her."Huck...No one calls me livvie.N.O.O.N.E."Liv said slurring slightly."Well...fitz does.."Quinn replied.Immediately Liv started taking deep breathes just as Jake walked in."Hey Liv".Jake said looking at her."H-Hi"Olivia replied trying not to sound sick."You sound awful "Jake said noticing her raspy voice."That type of flattery will get you nowwhere.Huck..Can you jake abby and quinn take care of this..I'm going home"Liv said shocking everyone."Sure"Huck said."Take care of what?"Jake ased confused."A man claimed his wife was killed...."Abby replied no adding in the last part."Okay...A man claims his wife was killed....What's the catch..."Jake said knowing there was something theh weren't tellng him."Killed by aliens"Huck said."oh hell no I'm leaving with Liv."Jake said before walking away."Liv,I'm coming home with you to make sure you were okay."Jake said before getiing in the drivers seat and driving off with Liv in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

"Livvie.....We're homee"Jake singy sang."I wanna stay here"Liv said to tired to hide the fact that she was sick."And don't call me livvie....It's Livia,Liv.Ms pope,Olivia,Or Oliv,"Liv said."Oooh...Even when your sick you got that fiesty attitude..."Jake said pulling her into a hug."Jakee....Get o-off"Liv complained attempting poorly to push him off but eventually leaning into him."Livvie...You okay?"Jake said rubbing her frame."I-.....Don't k-know"Olivia said.Jake suddenly got concerned when Oliva didn't complain about him calling her "Livvie" again."Okay now can we-g-go inside?"Liv asked leaning her head against the window."Yep,any thing for you baee"Jake said getting out of the car."I thought we agreed to leave the word,"Bae",in 2014.."Live said."Oh well"Jake rreplied Opening the door.  
Liv would've fell if it wasn't for Jake catching her and holding her upright."Hey you feeling okay"Jake said noticing she had been paler than usual."No,I feel okay"Liv said lying though her teeth."Okay But i still wanna carry you just to make sure you're okay"Jake said picked her up like a baby."Jake...You carried me like we were.gonna make out or something."Olivia complained."So?.,"Jake replied.Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms laid lazily around his neck.Her head buried deep into his chest to get warmth."This made me realize how short you are"Jake murmured chuckling."Shut up"Liv said as he pulled her upward so her head was against his shoulder.One of his arms were wrapped around her waist and the other was agisnt her back...."I lied...I feel dizzy and awful"Liv said into his shoulder."Oh Liv.."Jake said carrying her into the house


End file.
